The Son's Return
by Antiope
Summary: A year after the group drove off into the sunset, they are now once again being chased by former enemies, and Max must protect the son he gave up from Khivar...
1. Loyalties

I own no part of Rowell, the series, or claim any rights. The plot is mine, and sorry if it is similar to anyone elses.  
  
The Son's Return.  
  
Seattle, Washington.June 20, 2003; 10pm  
  
Mark Sanders hurried up the walkway of his beautiful two-story home, newspaper and briefcase in hand. With an exhausted sigh, he pulled his key from his pants pocket and opened the front door. "Celia?" he called out.  
  
Across the vast living room, a small voice answered. The door to a large downstairs room opened and a petite, brown haired woman walked out, softly closing the door behind her. Her smile light up the room as she hurried over to her husband and gave him a hug and kiss. "Hey, sweetie!" she said happily. Laughing cheerfully, Mark released his briefcase and newspaper, and carried his wife over to the couch, positioning her comfortably in his lap. Celia's smile slowly faded, as she moved her fingers over her husband's forehead. She traced the worry lines, and asked quietly, "You had a bad day at work?"  
  
Mark's eyes darkened for a moment, before he looked at his wife, and smiled. He didn't like it when she looked worried. "Oh, just another case of mine that is taking up to much of my time. Nothing for you to worry about dear. How is little Zachary?"  
  
All fear disappeared from Celia's face, as her eyes lit up with excitement. "He finally said "Mama" today! I had just started to feed him, and then the phone rang. He must have become restless, because he suddenly grabbed the spoon and started yelling "Mama"! I almost fainted."  
  
Mark chuckled. Celia stood up and reached out for his hand. "You want to come and check up on him, before we go to bed?"  
  
He stared at her hand for a split second, and then rose from the couch. She led him across the leaving room, past the kitchen doors, and into the room she had been in minutes before. The first thing to notice was the blue. Everywhere there was blue. In the middle of the room was an elegant crib, and inside, a beautiful baby. Possibly no more then thirteen months old, Zachary was the most precious thing in the Sanders' world. Thick black hair and soft dark blue eyes made Zach the most beautiful child they had every seen. For several minutes, they watched their adopted son sleep. Out of nowhere, the sound of glass breaking could be heard coming from the back of the house. Mark turned to his wife, and put his finger to his lips, telling her to be silent. Cautiously, he opened the nursery door, and peered out. At the far end of the living room, the glass patio doors were smashed open, from the outside. Mark's eyes searched the room for the intruders, but all the open areas were empty.  
  
Just as he moved away from the door, he was thrown across the room, as an enormous blast blew the door to pieces. Celia screamed, and hurried to her husband's unconscious body. The baby woke up and began to cry, but after a few seconds he miraculously stopped. Three men, in grey suits walked through the door, followed by a skimpily dressed young woman, and a young man who looked like he could have been in a punk rock band. The boy smiled nastily and looked around him. "Good thing we came to get the kid. He woulda grown into a sissy boy." He picked up a blue teddy bear from the floor, stared at it for a second and tossed it to a corner of the room. The girl rolled her eyes and looked down at Celia's crying form. "What do you want?" Celia sobbed, edging slowly toward the crib.  
  
The girl smiled, and squatted down to Celia's level, which scared the woman to stop moving. "Hello. And who might you be?"  
  
Celia looked from each of the standing men, back to the girl, and hesitantly replied, "Celia Sanders. Look, take whatever money or jewelry you want, just please don't hurt my family!"  
  
The boy moved from side to side, impatient. "Lonnie, we ain't got time for this bull. Just get what we came for, waste the bitch, and let's go!"  
  
Lonnie's pretty face twisted angrily, "Shut up Rath." She turned back to Celia, Lonnie's beautiful face once again composed and placed her hand to gently stroke the older woman's cheek. Celia flinched, and tried to move slightly away from Lonnie's fingers. Lonnie gave her a brilliant smile. "Where would the fun be, if we didn't play with her first?"  
  
The men in grey suits moved away from the nearby wall. "The deal can not be changed. We are here for-"  
  
"I know what we are here for," Lonnie hissed. Slowly, she regained her standing position and looked down at Celia regretfully. "Such a waste."  
  
Celia's eyes widened a split second before she was thrown, screaming, across the room. A trail of blood ran down her mouth. "We could have had so much fun."  
  
A baby's cry from inside the crib, attracted Lonnie's attention, and she began to walk toward it. "See, what did I tell you? Piece of-" Lonnie grunted, surprise written all over her face as she was propelled aggressively into the three suits.  
  
"What the hell?" Rath yelled, just before he was knocked on his butt. Out of the shadows of the room shimmered the image of a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair had dyed streaks of red in them, and she wore crimson and black conform-fit clothing. She had the same street look to her as Lonnie and Rath, but her continence seemed more mature. Lonnie pushed herself up furiously. "Ava, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving the son of Zan," Ava replied.  
  
"The hell you are," Rath growled, and rushed toward her, only to be catapulted backwards on his butt again. Ava turned to the crib, ignoring her former friends, and gazed down at the infant. "So this is what our son would have looked like," she murmured quietly. Lovingly, she lifted the baby from the crib and cradled him to her chest. Cooing to him quietly, she looked up at the two people who had been so big a part of most of her life. "You murdered Zan, now you betray his son! You are exactly as you once were, Viladria. And you Rath. You were the guardian of our family. I am taking the boy, and you would do well not to follow us."  
  
"Don't do this Ava," Lonnie warned. "You do this and I will not protect you from what comes." Lonnie smiled seductively. "Come one Ava. We didn't kill you because I love you. Be with us again." Ava shook her head sadly. "You made your choice that night you killed your King. Tonight I make my choice by saving a son of his bloodline." With one last regretful look, Ava shimmered into nothing.  
  
"No!" Rath snarled angrily at her disappearing form. The three suits composed themselves and turned to Lonnie, impatience etched on each of their faces. "This will not bode well for you with Khivar. The boy is needed on our planet."  
  
Lonnie frowned. "You are beginning to annoy me!" She turned to them with a smile as the room behind her was engulfed in flames. "I don't like to be annoyed." Her grin increased as Rath looked at her questioningly. "So, little Ava has become a traitor to us. Seems like we are going to have to kill her too, not just Max and the others." They followed her out of the burning building. "This is going to be fun!" 


	2. Mr and Mrs Evander

I own no part of Rowell, the series, or claim any rights. The plot is mine, and sorry if it is similar to anyone else's.  
  
Also thanks to eagle219406, Kathryn and princess for their r/r. And princess, unfortunately, no this is not a Max/Tess fic. I am sorry, but since Tess is bye bye as of the third and final season, I decided to stay true to that, even if there is some chance she is alive. I plan to write my own short version of season #4, and it would cause to much turmoil in the future fics that I plan to write for Roswell, but if you and others really want me to put Tess in sometime, I might put her in somewhere down the line...not in this fic though. Once again, thanks for your comments.  
  
Dunwich, Vermont approx. 50 miles south of Orange County  
  
June 25, 2003  
  
The diner was almost empty, except for a few customers spread throughout the many tables. A petite dark brown hair young woman wiped down the counter and turned to the cook, a surly looking man with a graying beard. "Ok Sam, I think I can take it from here! I am sure Alicia will want you home right now."  
  
Sam looked up from his stove, and his wrinkled face worsened as he grinned his thanks, and headed to the back to gather his things. Coming around the front, he gave the young woman a fatherly hug and said, "Thanks Beth. Alicia and I both thank you for letting me off early these past few weeks. Alicia really needs help with Cory and Cody. Lauren will be in later to help you clean up and close the diner okay?" Beth gave him a reassuring nod, and smiled as he left, both giving a final wave goodbye.  
  
The woman occupied herself by cleaning the floor of her diner and answering the phone with a cheerful, "Evandez, this is Elizabeth, can I help you." It was almost half an hour later that a sulky teenager in faded jeans and skimpy top almost stomped into the now empty Evandez. Elizabeth attempted to greet the girl, but she gave her the darkest look, which made the older woman think twice. After several minutes of tense silence in which the girl took up a broom and sweep the restaurant, Elizabeth finally could stand it no longer. "Okay," she exclaimed, putting aside the cash register she had been emptying, "What is the matter with you Lauren?"  
  
Lauren stood up straight and almost yelled, "Nothing is the matter." Clearly not convinced, Elizabeth continued to stare at the girl until Lauren began to twitch under her gaze. "Fine," she cried, "It is so not fair that I am stuck sweeping and mopping up this place instead of hanging out with my friends, like a NORMAL teenager would do, but as if that is not enough, I have to stay in this weekend and help my mom with those two brats when I was going to the movies with Karen and Kelsey. It is so not fair."  
  
Elizabeth smiled sympathetically, yet for the first time, Lauren noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. Managing to drag herself out of her world-revolves-around-me attitude, she looked at Elizabeth with increased intensity. "Are you okay Liz?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"What did you call me?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her voice full of panic. Lauren stared at her.  
  
"I called you Liz. I am sorry, I didn't know you didn't like to be called that," Lauren said worriedly, wringing her hands. "Look Mrs. Evander, I am sorry I came in here with an attitude. I know I am a little self-center and selfish, but I didn't mean to take it out on you, really! I am so sorry. Please don't be angry at me! I didn't mean any of it."  
  
Elizabeth raised her hand, silencing Lauren. "Don't worry about it. I am fine, and you don't have to call me Mrs. Evander. Liz is fine. I was just...remembering something that was once upon a time." She paused and looked at the clock. "Look Lauren, I have decided to close the diner early today. You can go and hang out with your friends if you want. I feel a little tired today."  
  
"Are you sure," Lauren asked, not convinced that everything was alright. Elizabeth nodded, smiling her old smile, the one that Lauren and everyone in Dunwich had come to know. Lauren beamed at Elizabeth and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Liz, you are the best! I wish my parents were as understanding as you, but they are like aliens to me. We just don't understand each other."  
  
The older woman laughed as the girl left the diner in a mad dash, and turned back to her counter. "Their nothing compared to the real thing!" Elizabeth Evander, once known as Liz Parker motioned for her keys on the far end of the kitchen and they zoomed into her hand. She gathered her jacket and purse from behind the counter and headed out the front door. With a quick look at the fluorescent light, it changed from "Open" to "Closed." She turned away from the door and headed to her car followed by the sound of the restaurant door locking seemingly on it's own.  
  
Minutes later she was driving down the main street of Dunwich, a city that for all it's seemingly small appearance, was more diverse and advanced than people thought. She parked outside of the "Dunwich Museum of History," and hurried inside. There she was greeted by the eager arms of her husband. They kissed for several moments and turned to leave. A young man hurried over to them. "Maxwell, I just want to say congratulations on getting the city to approve the second floor exhibit! I am sure you and your wife are very happy!"  
  
Maxwell "Max Evans" Evander smiled the devastating smile that still set tingles down his wife's spine. "Thanks Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Together man and wife left the building, and got in the car. Max listened in the same brooding silence as always as Liz retold the events of the day and laughed with her when she told him of Lauren's last remark. "So, you decided to close up a little early today because of Lauren's little outburst?" Max asked in his serious way.  
  
Liz frowned. "No, it's not just that. I've had this feeling all day. A feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen. I think someone is coming Max."  
  
Max sat up quickly, his body tensing. His next words held no doubt that he believed her, "We need to call the others."  
  
~Sorry about this chapter, I am a bit busy, so I decided to pull out this part a little. Don't worry, things will pick up soon. Keep checking in, and tell me what you think. I really do enjoy getting reviews...even if they aren't good...I do like the good ones better though! ^_~ 


	3. Little Zan

I own no part of Rowell, the series, or claim any rights. The plot is mine, and sorry if it is similar to anyone else's.  
  
A short distance away.  
  
"...as the devastating crimes of murder continue throughout Western and Central America, the government continues to deny a connection between deaths of government officials and high ranking members of the United States Corporate World. The latest victims are this family." The screen changed to a picture of two happy looking people and a baby boy between them. "Mark and Celia Sanders burnt remains were found in the fire that engulfed their home last Friday evening sometime around 10 pm. Their son, little Zachary Sanders' remains have yet to be found, however it is stipulated that he certainly perished in the fire. Mark Sanders was a prominent attorney for a large government owned corporation that was high in production of state-of-the-art products and served several countries still on friendly terms with the U.S. Lately Mr. Sanders had been placed in charged of a high priority case involving the sale of Top Secret devices to a Middle Eastern country. His colleagues had very little to say except that they mourn the loss of a good friend. This leaves us the cold hard facts. In the past three months there have been fourteen murders, several of which that have been committed in the same gruesome manner as the Sanders murder, and all left with the same calling card: an elaborate circular symbol burnt into a tree or the ground. All names connect in only one way. A project abandoned in the late 50's called A0573621EZ---also known as "Assassination." All names except Mark and Celia Sanders. What connection do they have with the other twelve souls? What could they possibly have known or have that could have caused them to have such a grievous and terrible thing like this happen to them? Maybe one day this reporter will find out the truth. Until then, this is Adam Stratford reporting live from Seattle, Washington."  
  
"Thanks Adam, we will be continuing this story tonight at nine- thirty. Now on a lighter note-" With a push of the button Maria turned the television off, and sat back against her couch. "God I hate the news," she muttered. "It is always so dreary." She rested her head back on the cushion of the couch and sighed. Down the hall she could hear the fumbling of a key in the lock and a moment later the sexy drawl of the man she loved.  
  
"Maria?" he called out, his voice vibrating through the hallway. Maria lifted her head and answered, "I'm in the living room." Michael Guerin strode rebelliously into the living room, very much like he entered everything. He took one look at her pajamas and smirked. "Vegging out in front of the TV again are we? Be careful, one day you might become a fat blob of who you once were and I'll leave you for some hot babe down on Sussex Road!"  
  
Maria jumped up from her seat and sauntered over to Michael and gave him quick hug, and a pat on the tummy. "I wouldn't be talking lover boy!" She smiled innocently, as Michael frowned and ran a hand over his flat stomach. The phone rang and Maria turned to pick it up, and shrieked into the phone as Michael slapped her butt with his hand, and hurried out of the room. Her voice full of laugher, she answered the phone, "Hello?" Maria's smile faded. She slammed the phone down almost missing the phone's cradle. "Michael!"  
  
Isabel stared at the painting one last time and turned to face the expectant crowd. "Excellent color. I want it placed in the Blue Room. The lighting in there will give it more life!" Amidst the "ohs" and "ahs" of the people surrounding Isabel, a small mouse-like woman walked hesitantly up to her, and said in a scared, squeaky voice, "Mrs. Rodriguez, you have an appointment at four to discuss the removal of the Blackington paintings from the exhibit, your interview with Donna Michelle is at four- thirty, the Dennisons would like a word with you about tomorrow's Gallery showing, and your husband called to remind you that you have dinner reservations at Phillipe de Sez later tonight at eight-thirty."  
  
Isabel turned away from her many admirers, her smile seemingly paste on her face as she contemplated her obviously frightened assistant. "Gloria," she remarked, a smile still on her face so as not to alarm her 'followers,' muttered, "There is no way I am talking to the Dennisons about anything, they will only want to haggle their way into a sale. As for the Blackingtons, when I go into my office to speak to them, give me five minutes them come in and say it is an emergency. Do you understand?"  
  
Gloria's pen wrote furiously across the page of her planner, and she looked up at Isabel with total admiration. "Yes Mrs. Rodriguez! And I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here at the Art Gallery, it really is a dream---"  
  
Isabel eyed two movers hauling the ugliest painting she had ever seen, and before Gloria could finish, Isabel pushed her way through the crowd and hurried over to the men. "No, I am sorry, that painting is not being put up in this gallery, send it back." The movers reluctantly retraced their steps, as Isabel's cell phone went off. "Hello?" she said, and immediately brightened. "Hey you! God you will not believe the crap..." she paused to listen for several moments, her smile slowly sinking. "Yes. We'll be there. Bye." She ended the call and then punched in several digits and pressed 'Send'. A few moments later, "Yeah, babe? Change of plans for tonight. Ah huh. Yeah, I'll explain everything. Okay, bye, love you!" Isabel turned to the crowd and searched until she found the head of her assistant. "GLORIA!"  
  
  
  
Michael, Maria, Isabel and Jesse sat at Max and Liz's table later that night and all were nervous and out of sorts. "So you have been feeling some wicked vibes or something?" Michael demanded.  
  
Liz shrugged. "Look, I know it seems a little far fetched, but considering all we have been through, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Now Isabel, you told me a few days ago that you have been feeling weird and kind of out of it lately. It was something you can't explain. And Michael, that night you had a dream that freaked you out, but you couldn't remember it. Well, since that day I have been feeling this nasty vibe. I didn't really think about it, but this morning it became more intense, like it was focusing on me, and was coming straight at me."  
  
Max nodded. "And I have been having some really bad headaches the past couple of days. To be honest, they started months ago, but not as bad as the last few days."  
  
Jesse shook his head. "So you think something is going down?"  
  
Isabel put her arms on the table. "Well it is not the first time something weird like this has happened. And Liz's abilities are growing. I have to say, I have been feeling wretched lately. I put it off as work stress, but it can't all be just that."  
  
"Yeah and what about that whole June 20th thing! Max and Michael both had dreams that they can't remember, Isabel you called and said that you could come over because you suddenly felt really sick and me! Well, I got the worst vibe I have ever felt. I can't all be just coincidence!"  
  
Maria sat up quickly from her seat. "What day did you say this all happened?"  
  
Liz frowned. "June 20th. I remember because that was the day that Alicia brought baby Corey over for the first time for a visit."  
  
Michael watched his girlfriend's face light up. "What's up Maria?"  
  
"On the news this afternoon I saw this program on the mysterious murders happening across the western half of America. You know, the ones the governments are denying any link to?"  
  
Michael's face was blank, but the others nodded. Maria continued. "In Seattle, a couple was burned alive in their home on that day. For three months their have been murders, and all except for that couple, the victims were once part of a military operation in the 50's. Have these things been going on since April?" Everyone but Jesse nodded. "There has to be a connection between that and this! Oh shit, what time is it?"  
  
Jesse looked down at his watch. "Nine twenty-eight, why?" Maria jumped up from her seat and rushed over to the television. She surfed through the channels briefly until she found what she was looking for. The familiar voice of Adam Stratford floated through the speakers, and Maria waited until the picture of the Sanders family showed up on the screen. "There they are! Those are the people who were murdered last Friday!"  
  
Max and Liz sank down onto their couch, while Isabel, Jesse, Michael and Maria sat on the floor. "...this station feels for the loss of these fourteen people, an deven more so for little Zachary Sanders, who is still as of this time, presumed missing, as his remains have not been found." The camera changed to a photo of little Zachary by himself. Max began to feel lightheaded, and leaned forward slightly, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
~*Zan...Zan...You must help your son...Please, he is in danger...I can not protect him by myself, they are after us...God, please Max, he needs you! Little Zan needs you...Don't let them take him...Max I can not keep them back for much longer...you must save your son...HELP US MAX!*~  
  
"Oh God," Max choked out. He lifted tear-filled eyes to the screen. The picture of little Zachary Sanders was still on the screen. Slowly he got up and went to kneel in front of the screen, his eyes taking in every detail of the child's face. "Max?" Isabel asked, fearfully.  
  
Max turned to face his family. "It's my son. This boy is my son." He looked up into the face of his beloved Liz. "And he is in danger." 


	4. The Return

I own and claim no part of Roswell, the series. The plot is mine (also any unfamiliar characters, though there are not that many), and sorry if it is similar to anyone else's...  
  
...  
  
The Return...  
  
The men in grey suits paced back in forth, in agitation. Lonnie looked up from her seat near the door of the cold, grey building. She paused in throwing a small, squishy red ball between her hands. "Yo, can you sit down or somethin'? How many times do I have to tell you, it's ice. We'll have the kid in a few days, and everyone will be happy and livin' in our own alien condos on Antar!"  
  
Rath grinned from his place against the opposite wall. "When we get the kid, I want Max and the faggot, Michael. I still think I am better looking then him." He brushed a hand over his short mohawk.  
  
The grey suits scowled. One, who called himself Riso, said angrily, "I do not think you have yet realized the severity of what has happened. The former queen of Antar has stolen the son. The great Khivar will not accept this. We may all be punished for your inabilities."  
  
Lonnie jumped up from her comfortable chair, a mask of loveliness on her face. "What did you just say?" she asked sweetly. Behind his sunglasses, Riso began to feel a slight coldness, before he went completely blind.  
  
"What...what have you done! You bitch!"  
  
Lonnie smiled happily. "Stupid little puppy." Her smile changed into an evil smirk, as blood began to slowly trickle from Riso's ear.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The adolescent voice was enough to make Lonnie frown, and look somewhat flustered. A teen boy, probably around seventeen, looked at them with some amusement and something that Lonnie couldn't identify. He was considerably adorable and cute, but his eyes told the story of hardness and ruthlessness. "I am tired of waiting for you. I trust there have been no problems?" He looked toward Lonnie, who looked away, to Rath, and his amused smile disappeared, and a furious scowl took it's place. "Now, what I expect to hear next is that little Zan Jr. is ready to return to Antar." He walked forward, and stopped mere inches away from Lonnie, so close, their foreheads were almost touching. "Viladria, beautiful and deadly." His hand reached around and gripped the back of her neck painfully. "Where is the child?"  
  
Lonnie squirmed in discomfort, and gave the boy a smile. "There was a small complication, but nothing that can't be fixed in a few days."  
  
"Oh really," he asked.  
  
"Lord Khivar, you must understand. Ava herself intervened. She has the child. It seems she plans to reunite the child with King-"the brave grey suit faltered at the furious glance from Khivar. Immediately the suit corrected himself, "I mean Zan, the one who now calls himself Max."  
  
Khivar released Lonnie and turned to the unfortunate suit. "Really? And who let her take the child?"  
  
The suit stepped back. "No one sir. It just happened."  
  
Khivar sighed. "Excuses. I hate them." He turned his head to Lonnie. "I give you seven earth days. Seven days to get the child and return him to me. This is the utmost importance. If I am disappointed once more, not only will you never return to Antar, but you'll never live to regret the possibility." Khivar turned back to the grey suit. "Incompetence. Unacceptable."  
  
The suit who had managed to speak up screamed, and Rath, Lonnie and the remaining suits watched (in Riso's case, listened) as he convulsed to the floor, the suit's face a dark purple. Within seconds, he was dead. "Get rid of the host's body. The soldier will be dealt with here on Antar."  
  
Khivar walked toward the back door. He turned as if remembering something. "Give that idiot," he nodded toward Riso, "His sight back. I want everyone at top shape for this. And don't make me turn anyone into another example." With that, he walked beyond the back door and was gone.  
  
......  
  
Ava focused on the traffic ahead of her and was grateful she was able to steal a car with air conditioning in the crappy parking lot she was reduced to jacking from. Jenny's Market and Clothes wasn't exactly THE place to go, but Ava had no choice but to get a car and get the hell out of where she was. She sighed and looked over to her tiny passenger. Little Zan lay in his newly bought carseat (yes she actually bought it) and was fast asleep. Ava smiled. He was such a good baby. Not once did he cry while she bathed, changed and feed him yesterday. He loved to smile, and every once in a while would look around the room and ask for "Mama," before continuing whatever he was doing. His adorability factor was huge, and Ava felt pride in the fact that had she and her Zan had joined, this child could have been the result. She softly caressed the hair at his forehead.  
  
Her body flooded with a feeling of floating, then Ava was sucked into a vision.  
  
~* 'Ava...Ava, we are going to find you. And when we do, your pain will be unimaginable.' Pictures of Ava being tortured, beaten and murdered filled her mind, and then, the ultimate betrayal...visions of her boyfriend Zan's death. 'It is to late for you Ava. You have betrayed us. Join your precious Zan in hell. Tell him we said hello.' Lonnie and Rath's faces filled her mind, evil smirks on their faces, their eyes filled with horrific promises.*~  
  
Ava emerged from the vision gasping for breath. She looked to the traffic, and in a panic, she put on the turn signal and headed down the off ramp at full speed.  
  
......  
  
Liz stared at the table, her mind confused and in despair. The day before, Max had insisted that he had received a message from Tess, telling him his son was in danger. Liz didn't understand, she knew that Tess was dead...right? She felt her body surge with anger and fear. No matter what she said or felt, Tess was the mother of her husband's son. Something she at the moment couldn't say for herself. No matter what she wanted, Tess would always have a connection with Max, and she hated to feel that.  
  
Liz looked up from her coffee as Max entered the kitchen in his sleeping clothes looking tired and worried. He rummaged through the fridge, pulled out some orange juice and served himself in a glass. Sitting beside his wife, he pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When they separated Liz gave him a small smile. Max frowned. "Michael and I are leaving this morning to search for Zan...and Tess."  
  
Liz stiffened.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Max asked.  
  
Liz gave him a sad smile. "Max, he is your son. And though I can't honestly say that I am going to like having Tess in our home, the fact is that your son needs your help...and he is a part of our family. Now he is like my son, not just yours. I want him safe. Even if it means having to deal with Tess."  
  
Max smiled. "I love you Liz." Once more he kissed her on the lips. He gulped down the OJ, and got up to put his glass in the sink. "Michael and I are going to head to this place in Pennsylvania. I remember seeing this landmark in my vision that we had passed when we were moving here. We are going to start there."  
  
Liz looked down at her cup. "What do you want me to tell Simon at-"  
  
Max waited expectantly. Liz remained silent, and Max turned to see what was wrong. Liz was not looking at him, but toward the front door beyond the living room.  
  
"What is it? Liz?"  
  
Liz ignored Max, and walked to the front door, Max trailing after her. Just as a shadow past over the windows, Liz pulled open the door and lifted startled eyes to familiar blue eyes. "Tess?" Liz and Max asked in unison, both amazed at the girls hair style and choice in clothes.  
  
"No, Ava," the girl replied, her voice strained. She looked exhausted. From beneath her coat, she revealed the sleeping form of baby Zan. Max breathed deeply, and Ava could see tears form in his eyes as he reached a hand tentatively forward, almost afraid that the child wasn't real. "It's Little Zan. He is your son Max," Ava told him, and after letting Max's eyes absorb the form of his son, slowly handed the baby over into his arms, where Max almost broke down.  
  
"My son," he whispered. He cradled his sleeping son with a reverence that had Liz emotional. As she looked at the beautiful face of the baby boy, she felt her heart again melt, and smiled lovingly down at him. Max looked at his wife, and motioned for her to take Zan, which she did, carefully. Together, they watched the baby sleep.  
  
Ava watched to whole exchange with a heavy heart. *That could have been me and Zan* she thought. She gasped as everything began to swim. She witnessed the shocked faces of Liz and Max a second before she blacked out, though unknown to her, caught by Max before she could hit the floor. 


	5. A Son's Worth

I own no part of Rowell, the series, or claim any rights. The plot is mine, and sorry if it is similar to anyone else's.  
  
... ...  
  
A Son's Worth  
  
... ...  
  
Liz closed the door to the guest room quietly, so as not to disturb it's sleeping occupant. Upon entering the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Max feeding his son, and Michael's gruff questioning. "Is she ok?"  
  
Liz nodded. "She seems fine, just a little tired. From what I can tell, she must have been using her powers overtime to escape whoever she has been running from."  
  
"Did she tell you anything about the murders? Who the murderers are, what they want?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Well, she wasn't exactly able to talk while she was passing out on our front porch Michael," Liz told him, amused.  
  
Michael gave her an impatient look. "Liz, this isn't a joke. For all we know, she may be using this whole thing as a way to gain our trust, then turn us over to whoever is in charge. And whether she is on our side or not, she may have endangered us all by possibly leading the bad guys here."  
  
"We can handle what is to come," Max murmured from the kitchen table. He smiled as his son laughingly ate the cereal Max was serving him. Though most of the cereal was on Max, instead of in Zan's tummy, the two seemed content with what they were doing.  
  
"Max," Michael implored.  
  
"My son is home," Max interrupted. "All I know is, that no matter what happens now, my son is only safe with us. The people who cared for him were murdered. Until we know why, and by whom, we are just going to have to deal with it. We might have to get together to gather defenses. We haven't used our full powers in a long time. Our lives depend on our abilities right now."  
  
"Fine," Michael agreed. He glanced down at his watch. "I have to go. Maria has this doctor's appointment and I have to pick her up." He turned to Liz. "Once she wakes up, call me. Maria and me will get here. I called the others. We are meeting here later tonight."  
  
Liz smiled. "Of course Michael. Have you had any luck getting in touch with Kyle?"  
  
Michael shook his head. "The idiot didn't take his cell phone."  
  
Liz suppressed a giggle. "Um, I don't think you are suppose to take a cell phone to nature retreats Michael."  
  
"Whatever," Michael muttered, and hurried out the door.  
  
Zan's giggle rang through the room, and Liz turned to her husband, and 'son'. Eyeing their mess, she sighed, and smiling, headed toward the cleaning closet.  
  
.........  
  
Michael sped through the city streets, passing the Sheriff's car, with a friendly wave. Sheriff Clearly waved back good naturedly. Michael's car screeched to a stop in front of the local doctor's office. Just as he was about to climb out of the car and head inside the small office, Maria hurried out. She seemed emotionally beaten and very pale. Her boyfriend frowned, watching as she slumped into their car, and silently put her seat belt on. His frowned deepened, as his normally talkative girlfriend remained silent, not even offering a greeting. She seemed lost in thought.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked, concerned. Maria started, and looked around. She seemed to only realize for the first time where she was and that Michael was even there.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. I am just a little tired," she replied softly.  
  
Michael started the car. "What did the doctor say?" He was met by total silence. Maria stared out of the window, her eyes riveted to everything but him. "Maria," he paused, a thought forming in the back of his mind. "Maria, are you pregnant?"  
  
From what he could see of her profile, her eyes closed for a moment, before her nearly inaudible reply. "No Michael, I am not pregnant. I just have...a slight flu. The doctor said I should rest. I have another appointment in two weeks."  
  
Michael looked over at her, not convinced she was telling him everything, but knew when to stop (as to before, when he never let ANYTHING go!). He looked down as his cell phone beeped. He looked at the number of the caller and turned onto main Dunwich. They zoomed through Dunwich's popular streets (only two connecting streets, count them, two!), passed Evandez, through the back streets into the large driveway of the "Evan"der home. Without a word, Maria got out of the car and hurried up to the house, without waiting for Michael.  
  
When Michael entered Max and Liz's home, he had an annoyed look on his face. Crossing the living room, he gripped Maria's arm, and whispered in her ear, "We are going to talk about this later." When she tried to pull away, his grip tightened. "Whether you like it or not."  
  
Isabel and Jesse arrived just then, and the group walked into the backyard patio. Sitting at the table was Ava, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. "Hi," she said, smiling hesitantly. Taking any available chairs, the many friends clustered around the uneasy newcomer.  
  
"Okay Ava, tell them everything," Max ordered.  
  
Ava looked down at the table for several seconds, then looked up at them. "I found out about the deal between Tess and Khivar a few months after I left Roswell. I got in touch with our protector...Lonnie, Rath's and mine," she clarified. "She warned me to get involved so that I could be sent to Antar with Tess. She said that if I didn't then I would never leave this planet. That time Max and Tess traveled to the Conference, Tess was approached by Khivar. He wanted to know how her relationship with Max was going. He stepped up the plans, because of the uneasy in Antar. After Tess managed to return to Antar with baby Zan, she was treated like a queen," Ava laughed at her words. "From what I have gathered from my protectors contacts, when the child was born seemingly completely human, Khivar went into a rage and order the deaths of 'the Traitor' and her son. Tess escaped and left Antar a banished woman."  
  
Michael shifted in his seat. "What does this have to do with what is happening now?"  
  
"It has a lot to do with it. We may think that Antar consists of only Khivar and his creeps, but it is a lot more. There are people there. And when they had Zan there, they felt that all the years with Khivar's tyranny were finally at an end. Then to have their hope taken away..." Ava unclasped her hands and sat back. "For the past few months there have been riots and mobs, talk of a revolution. Khivar realized that the only way to get control of the situation was to bring back Zan and adopt him. It is the only way he can safely maintain power. The problem is, there was no one left on earth who wanted anything to do with Khivar. Until he found Lonnie and Rath. They were still pissed about getting ditched by Tess when they helped her out. So in order to get a ticket straight to Antar, they had to find Zan, and kill a few loose ends on the way."  
  
Maria leaned forward. "By loose ends, you mean the ones involved in the "Assassination" project in the 50s?"  
  
Ava nodded. "The project was headed by some big shot scientist who claimed to have been abducted by aliens. The idea was to create an idea on how to kill a hostile invasion of aliens, whose physiologies were very different from humans. The project was cut in 1956, because a news reporter came across evidence of the project's existence, and was going to create a huge blow up, ridiculing the government. The project was exposed, but by then it was to late...everything had been wasted, and everyone in the project was reassigned."  
  
"What about the corporate guys," Liz asked.  
  
"Ah," Ava smirked, "They are a few of the donators to the project. The Big Guys. They supplied the resources for a lot of important research...I guess they are just revenge killings."  
  
Jesse crossed his arms and stared pensively at Ava. "So all these murders are being done by two half aliens?"  
  
Ava nodded.  
  
"Not just that. These two are...you could say identical twins of Michael and I. Lonnie is a Bitch times ten version of me, and Rath is the hard core punk gangster version of Michael." Jesse stared at his wife, complete surprise on his face.  
  
"None of you are safe. They want your blood. Even Liz and Maria's. All they care about is getting Zan, and getting to Antar. Now, for taking the child from them, they have decided to kill me too."  
  
"We should leave. We are not safe here," Michael said.  
  
Ava smiled sullenly. "No matter where you go, they will find you. If you are going to make a stand, do it here, where they can't do a lot of damage. But you have to think this through clearly. Do you want to do this? My life doesn't matter right now. But you can still save yourselves. All you have to do," Ava swallowed anxiously, "is give Zan to Khivar." Her gaze found Max's. "How much is your son worth to you Max?"  
  
Max answered immediately. "He is worth my soul...my life. I will not give him up again. I will die before Khivar takes him."  
  
Liz took Max's hand and said, "I will die for Zan too. He is our son now."  
  
Max turned to Michael, Isabel, Maria and Jesse. "I will understand if you all decide to leave. It won't be safe for you here."  
  
Isabel gave Max a stern look. "Like I would leave you here to defend my little nephew alone. Dream on!" Jesse nodded, in total agreement with his wife.  
  
"Yeah, get real Max," Michael said in his exasperated tone. "Like I would leave you here to get all the glory without me!"  
  
Maria gave them all a small smile. "I'll stay. Someone has to help Liz and keep Michael under control!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Ava stood, a grin on her face. "I was hoping you all would say that. For as long as you need me, I will stay and help you fight Lonnie, Rath and Khivar. No matter what it takes."  
  
"Yes," Liz echoed softly. "No matter what it takes."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Oh yeah, and if you want to, please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
